<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mareado by miruru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133295">Mareado</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru'>miruru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>universo alternativo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DIA 19 de Fictober 2020 - Roxas y Xion habían nacido ambos en un pueblo de montaña perdido de la mano de Dios. Aunque habían vivido de cerca la naturaleza, se habían perdido muchas cosas que un chiquillo de ciudad experimentaba a su edad. Por eso, ahora que vivían en un lugar cosmopolita, Lea había tenido la brillante idea de llevar a sus polluelos a un parque de atracciones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isa &amp; Lea &amp; Roxas &amp; Xion (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 de Miruru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mareado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roxas y Xion habían nacido ambos en un pueblo de montaña perdido de la mano de Dios. Aunque habían vivido de cerca la naturaleza, se habían perdido muchas cosas que un chiquillo de ciudad experimentaba a su edad. Por eso, ahora que vivían en un lugar cosmopolita, Lea había tenido la brillante idea de llevar a sus polluelos a un parque de atracciones. Le agradó su sonrisa de júbilo y los observó mientras planeaban lo que harían una vez llegaran.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Isa también se había apuntado al viaje, para sorpresa de los dos más jóvenes. El pelirrojo le había dirigido una mirada furibunda que los había confundido más. No hizo ningún comentario. Esa mañana había aparecido vestido informal y con una gorra con unas orejas redondas que habían mirado con envidia. Parecía preparado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando llegaron al parque, la mirada de los muchachos se encendió con júbilo y empezaron a ir de un lugar a otro, persiguiendo lo que fuese que les llamara la atención. Isa y Lea iban a la zaga, siguiendo sus impulsos. Al menos hasta que vieron una montaña rusa que les hizo abrir la boca con sorpresa y admiración. Ni diez minutos después, se encontraban en la cola. Lea hablaba mucho de otros temas que nada tenían que ver y ellos le seguían el rollo, contagiados de la emoción de estar en aquel lugar de ensueño.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Una hora después, descendían la escalera que los devolvía a la plaza central. Roxas y Xion casi gritaban, pletóricos por la gran emoción vivida en aquella mole de metal. El rubio se giró para buscar el entusiasmo del resto de sus compañeros cuando vio a Lea sentado en un banco, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por una toalla y, a su lado, Isa le echaba aire con cara de resignación y pétrea indiferencia. Alertada por el cambio de humor, Xion halló la misma escena y corrió a su vera.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Lea, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No se movió, solo agitó la mano.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— ¡Claro! Solo necesito descansar. Podemos ir luego a donde queráis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El varón de pelo azul le apretó la toalla contra los ojos e ignoró las quejas de su mejor amigo </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Aunque este idiota sea demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, las atracciones muy fuertes le sientan mal. Así que, si no queréis matarlo, no le obliguéis a montar en nada demasiado intenso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— No seas aguafiestas —insistió Lea, solo realizando aspavientos.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Y tú cállate y relájate o jamás se te va a pasar ese mareo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Prefiero montarme en otras cosas y que estés bien, Lea —añadió la chica, con una cálida sonrisa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>— Exacto —corroboró Roxas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Azorado, Lea solo pudo asentir y cerrar los ojos, deseando que ese vaivén que sentía en su cuerpo se terminara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>